The Jump
The Jump (Kanji: 跳, Katakana: ジャンプ, Romanji: Janpu) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards in the anime and is also part of the original nineteen cards from the manga series. It is under The Windy and under the power of the Moon, Yue, and Eastern Magic. Appearance When it first appears before being sealed, Jump appears as a squishy, pink animal with thin, angry lime-coloured eyes; a long tail, ears, feet, and stubby hands. When sealed, The Jump's appearance turns more gentle. It appears leaner, with more-rounded eyes, as well as a pair of transparent wings -Similar to those that appear on Sakura's shoes when released. As a Sakura Card in the manga, a star appears on the back of its head and at the tip of its tail, and it receives star earrings. Personality Jump is incredibly feisty and loves to pick fights. However it has been described as not being very bright. Magic and Abilities Jump Magic: Jump's magic can grant the master the ability to leap to great heights. When used, wings form around the feet/ankles of the master. Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis Capture When Sakura first encounters Jump in Episode 5 of the anime,CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 5 it had taken over the body of a stuffed panda, hiding amongst the merchandise of Twin Bells, a store run by Maki Matsumoto; it had previously found the store in another town after being released from the Clow Book, causing trouble for Maki. Each time the panda is sold, Jump inside it would 'jump' it back to the store. Sakura initially traps Jump in a cage of branches using Wood, but Jump manages to escape. It is eventually sealed after it wears itself out and collapsed. In the manga (volume 1), Jump has the distinction of being the very first card shown to be captured by Sakura and is used to introduce the spirits inside the Clow Cards. No back-story is given about what Jump was up to when it was caught, but it is sealed after being bound by a chain created by Windy. Other uses When Sakura faces Yue in the Final Judgment, Yue uses Jump in order to summon her towards him. She, at the time, was under his powerful 'moonlight' hypnosis spell. In the second movie, Jump is the card most commonly used by Sakura, who invokes Jump's magic to reach a huge fire monster created by the Create and to evade numerous attacks from the Nothing.Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card It is also one of the last five cards Sakura has in her possession, and the first of the five Sakura uses to fight the Nothing, though it does not last too long against her.Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card Transformation Jump is transformed in Episode 51 of the anime/Volume 8 (Chapter 32) of the manga. Sakura tried to jump up to the head of a giant teddy bear during one of Eriol's trials so she could cut off it's ear with Sword (the ear was the source of the magic causing the bear to grow and be animated), but was unable to reach and is forced to use Fly instead. Gallery Anime= Jump.png|The Jump card in the anime Sakura Kinomoto's black Mary Jane shoes with wings.jpg |The Jump's ability as it is being activated. Jump.jpg|The Jump in motion Jumping.png|The Jump can easily leap over buildings HugeJumpCard.png|After absorbing dozens of toys, the Jump briefly becomes a larger. Jumpclow.png|Sakura unwitting clutching the main body of the Jump TheJump.png| |-|Manga= Jump1.jpg|Jump in the manga. |-|Misc.= Cheerio! 2 026.jpg Trivia * Jump is the first card to appear in the manga * In the manga, Windy was used to capture it. Normally it wouldn't have worked as Jump is under Windy, but it succeeded due to its noted stupidity. * The kanji at the top of the card: 跳, (Pronounced Chō) means 'jump', 'leap', 'prance', 'buck' and 'hop' in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards